The Honeymoon Blues
by AjStarlet
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy wake up next to each other in a fancy hotel with wedding rings They were kidnapped, and now are being forced against their will to participate in a game show called The Honeymoon Blues, with a creepy Throughout the show, they'll find out who did this to them and if they really are the perfect May the odds be ever in their ... :)


**IT IS FINAAALLLYYY HEEERRREEE!**

**CANNOT SAY NOTHIN MORE I JUST WANNA WRIIIITTEEE**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Teen Titans. But really I think it's obvious. If you did not notice. Hopefully you did. Please do or I will send you to a doctor.**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

She considered this for a second, but ignored it soon. "Beast Boy. Listen. To. Me. I think we were kidnapped. But the weirdest thing is...Look at our attire. Tell me what do you see?" she asked.

"Well, you have glitter all over, a wedding ring-how many carats IS THAT? DANNNNGGG!-a revealing pajama set. And I'm wearing schmancy silk, I smell reaaallly good, andI have glitter, too! And also a wedding ring-WAIT WHAT THE TOFU?"

* * *

**The Honeymoon Blues**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 1**

**"Shake the Glitter"**

A pounding in her head awoke Raven. But, it seemed to slowly fade as she felt amazingly comfy blankets draped over here, and the most healthy mattress she had ever known. She groaned softly, and forced herself to open up.

Why were the lights so bright?

Sunrays slowly washed into the room. And it wasn't hers.

The walls were beautiful, fancy, and a pastel tan. Everything was. She gasped, and tumbled out of the bed, her heart racing. Where was she? Was she captured? But what kind of captor would send her to a suit that seemed like it was for...

Raven's eyes widened as she saw pictures and portraits of lovebirds and couples kissing. It was at that moment she realized; she was in a honeymoon room. Her lips parted in a silent gasp, not wanting to make anymore sounds if someone was going to hear her and try to hurt her.

She felt a slight breeze, and looked down. At her bare legs, which had silver glitter scattered all over it. Her violet eyes continued to widen and widen as she saw her naked arms, which had cuts on them.

But worst of all...

She was wearing a silk, skimpy nightgown.

Was she raped? No...she surely would have felt the pain. It would be hard to forget _that. _

Raven began to think of an escape plan when she heard snoring. Someone else was there with her. They with her in that bed! That person must have beaten her, drugged her, made her beg for mercy. He/she was surely a brutal being. They had been trying to doll her up in these clothes and this wretched room so she would feel 'safe'. They were surely menacing and a threat.

Yet, it did not make any sense.

The sixteen-year-old gulped, and pulled the covers off of the stranger.

She prepared herself to push him or her against the wall with her telekinesis and scare them into seeing that she was not to mess with. So, she did just that, although it was not as powerful as she wished it to be. The stranger let out a shrill scream.

In surprise and familiarity, Raven let him go. He was Beast Boy, in gold colored silk pajamas, and a large wedding ring on his finger. Raven's eyes widened. He had gotten married? Wait...

She looked down, and so on her ring finger, was also almost the exact same jewelry.

"Oh my Azar!" Raven gasped. She then ran over to Beast Boy, to see if she had harmed him. The male Titan groaned, and looked up at her.

"Rae?" he grunted. "Wh-where are we? And why did you try to kill me?"

Raven's cheeks burned. "I wasn't going to kill you!" she snapped. His eyes wandered off to her elegance in her 'nightgown'. "You make those eyes look at something else or I'll just teleport home by myself!"

Beast Boy blushed, but said, "It's not everyday you wake up in the fanciest room ever and your teammate is wearing...well, that."

She considered this for a second, but ignored it soon. "Beast Boy. Listen. To. Me. I think we were kidnapped. But the weirdest thing is...Look at our attire. Tell me what do you see?" she asked.

"Well, you have glitter all over, a wedding ring-how many carats IS THAT? DANNNNGGG!-a revealing pajama set. And I'm wearing schmancy silk, I smell reaaallly good, andI have glitter, too! And also a wedding ring-WAIT WHAT THE TOFU?"

"Calm down! I'll teleport us out of here but-" She cut herself off. Her powers had felt drained. Did someone neutralize their powers last night, and they were slowly coming back? Teleportation for Raven was hard work, imagining where to go, how quickly, making sure no body parts were left, connecting the scenes- and so if her telekinesis was not working that well... "Beast Boy, try to change."

The green Titan looked at her with curiosity, but did as asked. His primal energy felt so lost, that it took all of his will to change into a hawk. He struggled, and finally he had gotten feathers, the beak, and all. But he felt weird staying in that state for long. So he changed back.

It felt like sleep paralysis.

"So, I'm guessing we have to go on our own two feet, eh?" Beast Boy muttered.

Raven nodded. "First, let's change. I don't want to run around like this..."

He blushed.

* * *

They had rummaged throughout the room and found a grand closet of the most luxurious outfits. Raven changed into a black turtleneck and designer jeans, which was the most simple thing in it. She then found midnight blue leather boots. It would work for now.

She managed to get some glitter out of her hair, and mostly all of it on her body. She brushed her hair, but no matter how many times she did, it was still a little bit curly from whatever happened last night. It made her look awkward, not fitting her at all.

This wasn't her.

But how could she-?

Finally, she forced herself to use a straightener.

Yes, the thing that you use to straighten your hair with.

And it was her first time.

Raven couldn't help but whimper as she touched the handle of one she found it in the-of course- schmancy fanceh bathroom. "RAVEN?" Beast Boy called, after he got rid of his glitter. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yes. I'll be right out," she called back. She exhaled deeply, and plugged in the straightener. She impatiently waited for it heat up. About 2 minutes later, she put her hand near it, and felt the heat radiating. She bit her lip. She hated fire. What if she got burned? What if it burned her hair off? Oh God, she was worse than Starfire when she was using a tampon for the first time and it took her 3 weeks to finally get the courage to ask Raven about it.

The real thing was= It was a normal thing for normal girls to use. A girlie thing. A giiiirrrlll thing.

She was female.

Twas in her blood.

She could _do this. _

She frowned at her thin, curled hair, and put strands into the slit of the straightener. She clasped it, and ran it down. When she looked it the mirror, her curled hair was now her normal straight kind. Except a bit more droopy.

Raven sighed of relief.

A new, different kind of accomplishment for a new journey.

* * *

"Hey, your hair is back to normal!" Beast Boy cheered. It was weird seeing her in chopped, frizzy, curls that were probably stylish the night before.

Her eyes bugged out when she saw his clothing.

He was shirtless, showing his small toned abs, but had a sparkly black tie on. He then wore shimmering white, baggy pants. He had gotten the most glittery clothes he could find, didn't he?

"And you look like a male stripper," was Raven's deadpan reply. "Please. Change." She looked at her ring. _If I'm married, I won't be to someone who was like that one Spanish guy who stalks Cyborg, _she thought.

Beast Boy's ears drooped, but he went back, and changed into dark purple shirt, with black patterns on it, and black skinny jeans. _Nice ass, _Happy complimented in Raven's head.

_Where did you come from?! _

_Your powers are drained a bit. You can't really control us...Your connection in the mirror was a little, er, heh, busted. _

_I forbid you to use that language in my mind!  
_

_Haha! I am YOU, you know!  
_

_Stop it! He may have a nice butt-but, no-stop-urgh- no-_

Beast Boy frowned, disgruntled. "Raven? Your face..." She stopped making stern faces at...herself. Wow, she didn't even have her usual poker face which usually could never be changed. Her stupid drained powers. "Are you okay?"

_Happy, _Raven thought. _Just. Stop. Okay?_

_As long as you keep YOUR view on his buttocks, I am seriously fine. _

Raven groaned. "Let's go."

"I'm hungry."

"Suck it up."

"But Raaaveeenn!"

Raven sighed, and turned to him, missing the usual swoosh of her cloak whenever she did do that. "Cry me a river. Build a bridge. Get over it."

"Well, you survive on herbal tea and pizza most of the time, but me? There's so much more...Soooo...muuuchhh...more."

The empath, who couldn't really even use her empathy right now, groaned. "Fine. But if we end up paying for the food in the fridge..." She muttered. "It's on you." He grinned and ignored the last sentence. He went over to the fridge, and his mouth watered, ignoring the meaty meals, and instead the veggie burgers, salads, ice cream in the freezer, and soda from Germany.

Raven heard her stomach growl. She didn't feel queasy or sick, so that meant she hadn't had alcohol in her system, from last night form whatever she was doing. She knew demons would get very frisky with that stuff, so she never tried a drop. It was just bad morale, anyways, and a good sign that whatever they did was not too crazy...hopefully...

But what had she consumed last night?

Apparently to her stomach, almost nothing.

So she joined in breakfast with Beast Boy. After they were quenched, they finally walked out of the room, expecting it to be locked. It wasn't. They shared uneasy glances, and headed out.

They walked cautiously, as Beast Boy eyed the hotel's walls. It seemed like deja vu.

As they did, a guy in a suit and tie smiled, along with a woman who seemed as if she were his assistant. They walked down the hall, and saw the two Titans. "Oh! Mr. and Mrs. Garfield! Are you ready?"

Raven's cheeks flushed, and Beast Boy marveled at the sound of their wedded name, and that man. He knew him...He just wasn't sure from where. "For what?" Raven asked darkly.

The guy threw his head back and laughed. "For the game show, of course! Remember? You signed up! Interview and all."

"What show?" Beast Boy asked slowly. He had remembered a game show called_ The Honeymoon Blues._ It was funny- Five couples go through rounds and rounds of marriage obstacles. Whoever wins means their love won, and they get to go on an exotic honeymoon for free.

_That's why this place is so familiar. And that guy..._ he thought. "W-we don't want to do it anymore," Beast Boy announced quickly. Raven nodded in agreement.

"You signed a contract. You want to get the police involved?" the man, who Beast Boy knew as Puck Hufflebuffle, asked darkly. The Titans shook their head. Their reputation, their hero's symbolism. They knew Robin would agree. But what proof did this man have?

Beast Boy faintly remembered signing his name on a piece of paper, liking the idea of this.

He shuddered.

"We'll do it." Raven agreed quietly. As Puck began to smile again and they followed him, she whispered to Beast Boy, "Until our powers are all the way back."

* * *

**The marriage age and all that will be explained later, although I will have to twist some rules for that.**

**I hope you liked the introduction! :D**

**And yes..**

**Puck Hufflebuffle...**

**:3**

**-Aj**


End file.
